


Getting Some Answers

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [513]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She remembers the old woman from the video, the one that spoke to Damien on his birthday in Damascus.  And she remembers the day she saw that same woman in New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 November 2016  
> Word Count: 829  
> Prompt: avoid  
> Summary: She remembers the old woman from the video, the one that spoke to Damien on his birthday in Damascus. And she remembers the day she saw that same woman in New York.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was an intense story to write for me. That Abaddon was involved in such a long piece doesn't surprise me at all. What gets me is how long it's taken for me to really broach this subject within this project. Thankfully, it's finally time to delve into what it means for Simone to have Damien's blood in her.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She remembers the old woman from the video, the one that spoke to Damien on his birthday in Damascus. And she remembers the day she saw that same woman in New York. It doesn't matter that the woman denied being that same woman; she had the same eyes, the same curl to her hair, and the same set to her lips and chin. Simone is willing to stake her life on the fact that it's the same woman, but no one will believe her.

She settles on a bench near the spot where she'd run into that woman. Pulling out her laptop gives her an appearance of busyness that will ward off anyone who might want to engage with her. Really, it's an easy excuse to let her people watch. The certainty that the woman will appear keeps Simone in the park long after a normal lunch hour would last. The sun is starting to move toward setting when someone comes up to sit next to her on the bench.

"You've been waiting a long time," comes that voice she remembers. "What could be so important as to keep you here so long, dear?"

"You know what I want."

"Whether I do or not is irrelevant. What's important is why _you_ feel this need to speak with me."

Simone hazards a look at her, relieved to see the younger visage that she'd encountered before. "I need answers, and I think you're the one who can give them to me."

That earns her a knowing chuckle. "Ah, you humans think you have the right to everything, don't you?"

"No! Well, I don't think so, but I suppose some do. I just want to know what's changed in me."

"Changed in what way?"

"I-- I have some of Damien's blood in me. From when he brought me back to life. I need to know how that affects me."

The woman studies Simone's face for a long moment, then reaches up to trace a finger lightly over the spot where the bullet hit. She feels a slight wince of pain, but the area warms up slightly then.

"It still hurts you?" she asks. "That shouldn't happen. You should have been fully healed when the Beast accepted his destiny."

"So there _is_ something wrong with me then? What it is? Is that what keeps me from sleeping a whole night without someone sitting at my side?"

"Your issues with sleep are not related to the pain. These are different situations."

"But what does that make me? I mean, if he's the Antichrist and I have some of his blood, what the hell am I now?"

The old woman's smile deepens the lines around both eyes and lips, and Simone feels a sense of calm spread through her. "You are worried that you'll become a minion of Lucifer now, is that it?" At Simone's reluctant nod, she chuckles. "It doesn't quite work like that, dear. You haven't even sworn any kind of oath of allegiance or fealty to Him yet. I suppose, to use an example from your own belief system, you are like the Beast's Lazarus, one of his miracles, for lack of a better word. You are free to live your life as you choose. You may still follow God's word, or that of the Yoruba priests that your mother favors, or you can choose to follow Lucifer and accept the enlightenment He offers. It is your choice, Simone, and no one else can make it for you."

"So if I don't choose to follow Lucifer, I won't suddenly end up dead, will I?"

"You are important to the Beast. It was his express wish to keep you alive that enabled him to become the Antichrist. You will live as long as you're meant to live, regardless of what belief system you choose to follow. And you will still be important to him until the day he dies."

Simone blinks back tears of relief at her words, whispering, "Thank you."

"If that is all, I must take my leave."

"If-- Um, if I have other questions?"

"You may call on me, or you can ask Ann Rutledge. She has much of this knowledge."

"I feel strange asking her about this. I don't want her to be offended that I don't exactly believe as she does."

The woman pats Simone's hand. "You won't offend her by seeking answers. In fact, you'll honor her beliefs and your friendship by asking of her these same things. But if that still proves difficult for you, as I said, you may call on me."

"How?"

Just then a loud screech of tires and horns blaring pull Simone's attention away. When she turns back to her companion, she realizes she is alone again. The disappointment in not getting the old woman's name is strong, and she decides to go home. As she goes to close down her laptop, she notices a single word written across the screen.

 _Abaddon_.


End file.
